Swings and roundabouts
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: What happens when Ren's secret is announced to the world and Kyoko rejects him entirely, thinking all men lie and cheat who will she turn to? My little one-shot , RATED M as the contents may upset or be unsuitable for younger readers


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**So today I spent all morning looking after my sick friend Faith bless her**

**she is entirely the reason I began writing Fanfic and she got a little**

**shall we say pissed off at me when I refused to tell her my storyline for**

**Kyoko's Baby Bother!**

**So I told her a new little skip beat story I made up on the spot,**

**not sure if it was a good or bad thing she fell asleep before the end so I've decided to put it here for everyone to have a look at and she can finish the story**

**when she wakes up.**

**So this is for you Faith :)**

**Warning if you are Homophobic or do not like or agree with same couple relationships this is not the story for you.**

Setting the story:

Kyoko has been working for LME for almost 4 years now and her career has gone in leaps and bounds, though she is still part of the love me section!

Though lately her relationship with a certain number one bachelor

has been getting stronger and stronger. The only problem is the paparazzi noticed,

making it nationwide news.

But there was someone out there that wanted to make sure she had found him again.

Kuon Hizuri would never get the happiness that he had denied her and her beloved Rick.

The story is out, Kuon has been revealed in a mass of worldwide media,

but in this story Kyoko doesn't forgive him. This time the betrayal runs too

deeply, this time she is running to somebody else arms.

Her tears were unstoppable as she cried for her broken heart. Chiori and Kanae didn't know what to do as they tried with all their might to comfort their heart broken friend. They had arrived at her apartment to find her completely distraught as the news exploded. She was in the process of kicking the former Ren out the door; Kanae grabbed his Jacket and tossed him unceremoniously into the hallway.

"She said get out, so you had better listen before I call security." Kanae's voice was cold and hard as she ushered Chiori and Kyoko back into the apartment and closed the door behind them. Not bothering to even see if he left or not, she deadlocked the door. So this is how they had ended up. Kyoko collapsed across Kanae's lap as they comforted her as best they could.

"ALL MEN ARE JUST TWISTED EVIL BASTARDS!" she screamed again as Kanae felt her own heart breaking. How could that man do this to her? She had trusted him, he said he loved her, so how could he do this to her?

"It's gonna be OK, Kyoko." she cooed as she stroked her long black hair. She had been so happy when Kyoko had gone back to her original colour and grown it out. Even if it was for him, Kanae thought she looked even more beautiful.

"What am I going to do Moko? What am I going to do?" her sobs deepened in her own despair as Chiori finally stood up,

"You are going to get dressed up in your best and we are going to go hit the town. That's what you're going to do!" she stated fiercely as Kanae and Kyoko looked at her.

"I don't think going out is going to help much..." Kanae started, but Chiori cut in before she could finish,

"Fish sticks! Of course it will help. Let's go drown your sorrows and have a bloody good dance. Then we can come back here, have a good old girly chat and then and only then will we all go to sleep. We are going to work tomorrow and talking this lot out straight with the prez." they tried to argue but after a few minutes Kyoko agreed that maybe she needed a drink. If Kyoko was going, there was no way Kanae was letting those two girls out of her sight. They were wild when they were drunk.

Two hours later, the bouncer didn't even bat an eyelid at the long queue waiting to enter the club. He only looked at the 3 stunning raven haired beauties before him and opened the door bowing them in. It was loud and packed inside but not a single male. Most of those attached males couldn't miss the tall dark hair women that had entered,

The tallest, wore a shimmering dark blue dress that reached down to below her knees. It hugged her body like a second skin, held up by the small straps as she walked. The male population in the room never failed to see the long slit up the right hand side of the dress that ended just below her tight, well- formed ass. Her heels made her slightly taller than both her companions. They were 3 inch stilettos that were made of a blue silk she had wrapped around her ankles, tying into a bow. Her long, raven hair falling straight around her beautiful face.

The next girl had her hair pulled back expertly and clipped up in such a way that the black curls cascaded delicately from the comb. She had added in a red lotus flower design, her dress was also a deep red colour hugging her body. It was a short dress with no detail but it needed nothing. The milky white skin and the beauty of the woman wearing it made up for the lack of pattern or design. The 3 inch red ankle boots she wore set the outfit off perfectly with the small red clutch bag to match.

The last girl who was the shortest of the 3 but not by much wore a black dress much like the girl in blue. It was made of shimmering material with the long slit up the side of her leg, but unlike the 2 plain dresses hers had flower detail sewn on in silver and golden thread. With 3 inch heels on her black sandals and her hair artfully feathered at shoulder length, they were by far the most beautiful figures in the room and they stood out as such.

The barmen on duty scrambled to be the ones to serve the three gorgeous women but were disappointed when they walked over to one of the female servers. Chiori ordered and paid for the drinks as Kyoko stood as close as she could to Kanae.

"Mo, if you didn't feel comfortable about coming clubbing why did you agree to come?" she said it a little sharply but she was glad her best friend was no longer crying. She had calmed down after the shower they had forced her to take. This was before the quick shopping trip at an expensive boutique, to get fully pampered with hair, nails and makeup. Now they were here.

"Well I just never expected it to be this noisy." she called back as Kanae leaned in closer to hear her above the music.

"Mo, its a club, of course its going to be noisy!" she laughed at her innocent friend as Chiori appeared beside them with three drinks in hand.

"Here we go, my treat" she said handing out the three glasses.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked looking at the brown coloured liquid in the glass with ice. Kanae sniffed the liquid and smiled,

"Amaretto," she said as she sipped the sweet, almond flavoured, Italian liqueur and sighed her enjoyment. Chiori just smiled at Kyoko.

"You will love it just give it a try," she said sipping her own drink and smiling at Kyoko encouragingly.

_Well if you can't beat em, join em as the saying goes._ she thought as she sipped the sweet liqueur.

It slipped down her throat, filling it with warmth and she smiled in pure joy. The two waiting friends just giggled at her and shook their heads.

"See i told you so!" Chiori said smiling as they found a table together. They chatted and drank, Kanae getting the second round of the same drinks. They were really enjoying themselves until the first brave man approached their table. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth Kanae cut in,

"We are not interested. Now good bye!" she said without even taking her eyes away from Kyoko who she had been talking to. As he walked away flushed red, Chiori and Kyoko at first stared at Kanae but then started to laugh as one after the other Kanae refused each drink, each man or any other way they approached them.

"MO, why won't they just give up already!" she almost screamed slamming down her drink on the table as a soft sweet voice replied.

"Because you are the hottest things on two legs in the club tonight." Kanae turned so did Kyoko and Chiori to see the three girls smiling at them.

"We have come to ask if you want to make a united front against the menace that is the male species?" It was the same girl who had spoken to begin with. She had beautiful golden, wavy hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a black corset with tight black jeans that hugged her figure to her knee high black boots.

Kanae smiled at the words the young woman chose and smiled as she gestured to the room around the table.

"It would be our pleasure, we too are trying to, shall we say,avoid the male ego." all six women laughed as they made themselves comfortable.

"My names Jenna, please no honorific or anything.I'm American, so I don't hold with such things. My friends here are Yuki and Asuna." she held her hand out to Kanae who shook it.

"My name is Kanae my two friends are..." but the girl named Yuki cut in really excited,

"Your Kotonami Kanae-sama, and these are Mogami Kyoko-sama and Amamiya Chiori-sama."

The three girls smiled recognising a fan. She knew so much about them as soon as she stopped, she realised she had spoken over Kanae and stood, starting to bow and apologise for her rudeness.

"Sit down, you big dummy" Jenna said laughing at Yuki.

"I doubt they're going to bite your head off, now stop being so nervous and just relax will ya? They are only human after all." Jenna smiled at Kyoko who smiled back as Chiori nodded.

"We really are only human. Hell we even came here to drown our sorrows and have some fun just like you." Chiori added with a winning smile that made Yuki squeak, go red and nod.

"Ohhh, she's so cute!" Chiori shrieked and started laughing. Jenna looked a little confused if happy at the same time, sending a questioning look at Kanae who looked amused. Kanae leant in closer to Jenna as she explained,

"Neither of them held their alcohol too well but Chiori, well, let's just say she can't hold it at all." she nodded towards the now empty glass of Amaretto.

"That was only her second." Jenna smiled, then laughed. She watched as Chiori insisted on swapping chairs with Asuna to sit beside Yuki, who was getting redder and redder as the young woman spoke of how cute she was.

Asuna sat quietly down next to Kyoko and just watched. She had yet to speak to anyone and as Jenna and Kanae seemed to be conversing and Chiori was gushing over Yuki, Kyoko turned to her,

"Hello I'm Kyoko." she said holding out her hand as Jenna had, not sure of what else to say. Asuna smiled at her as she took it and shook it.

"Asuna, its a pleasure to meet you." Kyoko was taken in by how pretty this young woman was. Her short, black hair was cut in a cute bob. She had a really interesting set of green eyes and pink lips. She too was wearing a Corset style top, but hers was red with a black lace covering it. She wore long black trousers and black pumps.

"So, are you all here to celebrate or just out for a good time?" she questioned the pretty young woman. She had little experience at this small talk with strangers, so really had no idea what to say to her, but Asuna answered her,

"Oh no, Yuki was dumped by her boyfriend so Jenna dragged us out to have a good time. Hence, the reason why we are a man free zone tonight. Though it seems after meeting you lot, Yuki seems to have forgotten Haika swiftly enough." she giggled and Kyoko couldn't help but giggle along as they watched Chiori was very animated, telling Yuki a story as Yuki laughed.

Kanae liked these new girls. They all chatted animatedly and when Kyoko went to the bar for her round, Asuna went with her still deep in conversation.

Jenna sighed watching them go and shook her head, Kanae found that reaction weird as she looked at her new friend.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, the alcohol making her a little more forward than normal. Jenna just smiled at her before replying,

"Well Asuna is a little different, she doesn't have many friends after it was found out...well lets just say something happened 2 years ago that made it so Asuna finds it hard to talk to people and be accepted by them." Kanae frowned not sure what Jenna was getting at.

"Why, what happened?" she asked, thinking maybe she should be worried for Kyoko's safety. Jenna must have seen the worry in her eyes as she burst out laughing,

"Nothing like you're thinking thats for sure." she said still laughing. As she calmed down she looked at Kanae in a very serious way.

"Being Japanese you may not like what i am about to tell you, but I ask if you disagree not to say anything to Asuna. She has been through enough hate already," Kanae just nodded, wondering what could be so bad she would be hated for it.

"Asuna is...well putting it bluntly Asuna is attracted to the same sex." Kanae looked at her for a few moments before being really blunt,

"You mean she is a lesbian?" she asked with little emotion, which shocked Jenna. Normally, Japanese people were not this forward. She just nodded and smiled as she watched Asuna turn away yet another suitor.

"Pretty much, yes" she said in the same blunt way. Kanae just nodded and smiled.

"OK" she said, finishing her drink and looking back at Jenna, which was not what she had been expecting at all.

"Just OK, doesn't it bother you? I know Japanese people normally freak out when its something like this. Kanae just shrugged her shoulders in a very American way, Jenna thought as she answered very truthfully.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Jenna nodded, but for the first time noticed something. when Kanae looked back over to the couple, now returning to the table in a fit of giggles over something Kyoko had said.

They had been at the club a few hours. Kanae who could hold her drink, was amused by Chiori and Yuki's antics as they tried to tower up the beer mats like Jenna had showed them. the pair were so sloshed that they had no chance. Jenna, Kyoko and Asuna were all chatting away and laughing and Kanae was just enjoying the calm atmosphere. It seemed with the addition of the three other girls, most of them had lost their courage. A small tap on her arm brought her back to her senses as she looked at Jenna.

"Come on, we're going to dance" she said. Grabbing her hand and pulling her up, Kyoko led the way to the dance floor where the four of them danced together. Chiori and Yuki had decided to stay at their table and "guard the chairs" as they had put it. Kanae very much doubted they could stand properly anyway.

As the night wore on, Kanae watched as Asuna and Kyoko got closer and closer, touching each other, dancing slowly and closely as they lost themselves to the music. Jenna watched, a knowing smile playing on her lips as she danced. She liked the tall, blunt girl and had to laugh as no man got within feet of her. All she did was glare and they would scurry away, tails between their legs. When one too drunk guy didn't take the hint, Jenna grabbed her. Placing her arms around Kanae's waist, she grabbed his ear viciously.

"She's mine go and find your own." he took that hint alright and as he fell over his own feet trying to get away. Kanae, laughing, she noticed that same light in Kyoko's eyes. As the night wound to a close, it was just hitting 4 am. The six girls, 2 each supporting Chiori and Yuki, left the club. The black limo that awaited them outside was completely unexpected but when Sebastian bowed low to her, opening the door she sighed.

"Mo, what is to bet the president has searched the city for us all night just to make sure his Love Me girls get home safely?" Sebastian just grinned, his knowing smile a confirmation of Kanae's words.

"Mo, you could've just come and got us, you know, instead of sitting out here." he smiled again.

"You looked like you were having fun Kotonami-san, so i thought it best to just wait, your new friends are also welcome to ride with us to where they need to go. I doubt the young lady will be able to walk far." he said pointedly as Yuki began emptying her stomach in the gutter. Jenna must have heard this and looked up at the drive,r

"Are you sure? I worry she will make a mess of your nice car." she asked looking at the limo. Sebastian just smiled as he reached into the limo. Pulling open a little cupboard, he showed her some small folded bags used for travel sickness.

"I am very sure madam" he said as he assisted getting Chiori and Yuki into the car.

Jenna looked across at Kanae. She, like herself, could just about be called tipsy but neither of them was drunk. Chiori was lying on the seat, her head in Kyoko's lap, while Kyoko leaned onto the chair and slept sitting up. It was the same picture with Yuki and Asuna though they were both sitting up leaning on each other asleep.

"How long have you known?" she asked quietly, drawing Kanae's attention from the window she had been staring out of.

"Sorry?" Kanae asked completely taken aback by her question. Jenna smiled at her obvious confusion,

_She must have been miles away in thought. _Jenna decided as she asked the same question again.

"Known what?" Kanae queried back, still just as confused, but feeling something like a flutter of fear in her stomach.

"How long have you known you were in love with Kyoko?" Kanae's heart froze as she just stared across at the beautiful woman opposite her. She didn't laugh or look away, her eyes held steady on Kanae as she waited patiently. Just as Kanae was going to open her mouth to snap back a rather rude reply, Jenna held up her hand and spoke instantly.

"You're just about to hurl abuse at me telling me I'm completely and utterly wrong and how could I think such a thing. Then you will rant on about all the guys you like and maybe even make up a boyfriend just to get me off the subject. Maybe you'll even ask for your kind driver to just drop us off right here to avoid the question entirely. Still, in the back of your mind, you will have this wavering doubt of how did she know?, or I need to hide it better, or just maybe, just maybe you're a little happy that someone has noticed this. Now you don't feel entirely alone anymore because someone has finally said it to you. The fact that you, just like Asuna, are attracted to women." Kanae didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth once, then twice, but each time no words escaped.

Jenna just nodded knowingly before she continued again,

"You know you're pretty easy to read, I saw it about 5 minutes before we joined your table." she spoke slowly as she too looked out the window at the passing scenery continuing,

"I see no reason why people are so against love in this world. It's pretty common nowadays in America to have same sex partnerships. Coming here and meeting Asuna after she had been nearly tortured to death by her own family, I felt like I had returned to some medieval time." she sighed, a sad smile on her face as she looked back at the sleeping girl.

"I'm actually Asuna's guardian. I came here with a stop violence against women group. She was one of the first people I worked with in Japan and I fell in love with her not as in Love for a lover but love for a friend. So making friends I decided to stay here and work full time in the prevention of violence against women. Yuki is her oldest and dearest friend. She went against her own parents wishes and Asuna's parents and followed us here to Tokyo. We all live together now and both of them have worked really hard and now work with me." she handed Kanae a card with her full name, address and phone numbers on it stating her to be a laywer that specializes in helping female clients.

"There are a lot of people like Asuna out there, but the fact is our small movement alone isn't enough to do anything about all of their suffering. It needs to come from a higher point, we are always looking for help in our cause so think about it Kanae. I will give you just a little advice, one friend to another, the longer you hold it in the more it hurts. Even if you're scared you will lose her, don't you think it would be better for her to know than to continue the facade that's killing you slowly inside." Kanae hadn't even realised they had stopped as Jenna opened the door stepping out of the limo. She turned as Sebastian helped Asuna out before picking up Yuki and carrying her into the house for Asuna and Jenna.

"Just think about it Kanae, and if you ever need to just talk you can call me day or night." she shut the door without waiting for a reply, knowing she wouldn't get one as she just saw Kanae sitting there in complete shock. She smiled and thanked the helpful driver once more as she watched the car pull away.

"Good luck Kanae." she spoke to herself as she turned and decided it was time for bed shutting the door behind her.

It seemed like seconds before they arrived at Kyoko's apartment even though it was almost a 30 minute drive. It was 5:30am by the time they pulled up outside. Kanae woke Kyoko as Sebastian again carried the sleeping Chiori inside and up to Kyoko's apartment laying the sleeping girl on the sofa as Kyoko grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge looking a little worse for wear. Kanae thanked Sebastian

"Thank you for tonight, I'm sorry we kept you up so early." sebastian smiled at her,

"No problem Kotonami-san i shall go home and sleep now. I did get a few hours before the president found your whereabouts so I shall be fine." she nodded, feeling a little sorry for the man as she walked him to the door.

"Well thank you again." she said as she watched him leaving. Before he could walk 4 steps, he stopped and turned to her,

"I'm sorry to speak so out of place Kotonami-san, but I feel that I must speak my heart. I think you're new friend tonight was correct, it is better to be rejected than live your life in suffering. She is your friend and I believe Miss Mogami-san will love you even if you're not everything you make out to be. Good morning." he bowed, turned and left leaving the yet again stunned Kanae in the doorway.

_What the hell has got into people tonight? _she mused turning and shutting the door.

Her eyes grew wide as Kyoko stood there, leaning against the wall watching her with level golden eyes, Her heart skipped.

_How much did she hear?_

Kyoko watched as Kanae's eyes widened in fear as she saw her standing there. Tilting her head slightly, she smiled at Kanae, hoping to ease her worry but it seemed only to increase as she stood frozen, her hand still on the door handle. Walking over to her stunned friend she took her hand off the handle and turned the lock. Kanae didn't move an inch apart from the hand Kyoko moved for her.

Kyoko turned to look up at the slightly taller girl as she smiled very lightly at her.

"Is it true?" she asked in a sweet and soft voice as she locked golden eyes on brown. Kanae felt herself sinking into those eyes as she swallowed her mouth dry,

"Is what true?" she asked avoiding the question she knew that she was going to have to answer, Kyoko sighed as she placed her arms around Kanae's waist pulling the slightly taller girl closer to herself.

"Is it true what Jenna said in the car and what Sebastian said just now?" she felt Kanae shivering slightly as Kyoko leaned in close to Kanae's ear and whispered,

"Do you love me Kotonami Kanae?" she felt her friend shiver at the closeness, and as Kyoko slowly pulled away from her ear, Kanae gave into her feelings she had been holding in for so long. Softly pressing her lips to Kyoko's, holding her head against hers as she replied the words almost ripping her apart as they came out of her mouth but in that moment she just had to say it.

"Yes Kyoko, I love you and not in a way a woman loves a friend. My love goes a lot deeper than that. I love you more than I have ever loved another person as long as I have lived..." her words were cut short with lips on her own as Kyoko kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss as Kanae's had been, but a rough kiss filled with passion as the two women lost themselves to each other.

The sun coming through the curtains roused Kanae. She felt warm, but not because of the sunlight. Looking down, she found Kyoko in her arms. As Kanae moved away she snuggled close to her and Kanae smiled, even if it was just for their time together this morning she was happy, happier than she could ever remember being before. As the woman she loved rested in her arms,she too snuggled closer, hoping to never wake up from this dream as she drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later it was Chiori's scream that awoke both girls as she walked into Kyoko's bedroom wondering where her two friends had run off to and left poor old her with a hangover all by herself.

The press conference was going to be held today, Lory stood next to three young men and looked at them all sternly.

"You may not back out of this now, all three of you are fools and I would say the same to the fourth man if he was to show up too, no wonder this is becoming more common with men like you being the next generation." he sighed and shook his head but he also smiled.

"I'm just glad they are both happy." he said almost to himself as he walked away leaving Kuon Hizuri, Kijima Hidehito and Hikaru Ishibashi looking sheepishly at each other

"Tell me why we are here again?" Kijima whined as he looked out at the sea of press in the room.

"We are here to show the support to our colleagues in their time of need." Kuon answered, putting on his best gentlemanly smile as Hikaru just sighed and looked glum.

"You're here to see what happens when you mess up and fail to say what's truly in your hearts." Yashiro commented coming up behind the three men as he looked down at his clipboard. The door to their right swung open, revealing a tall beauty with long wavy blond hair, blue eyes and a hot body Kijima added later. She smiled knowingly at the three men before the press began to buzz as two beautiful women also entered through the same door hand in hand.

Japan had never really seen anything of its kind before as news shows, papers and magazines all went crazy over the story of the two top leading actresses becoming a couple and being fully supported by LME and all its staff. The story spread nationwide and even though lots of the older generation were disgusted by the announcement, the small stone they had now cast into the large pond that was Japan started to send out ripples that got bigger and stronger as they gathered support slowly but surely, as people began to accept the truth. The fact that Lory's greatest wish was shared by his top two Love Me girls led him to gladly give them a full graduation and a two week holiday to celebrate.

"It's never a bad thing to love."

Chiori smiled at the new addition, a plaque on the Love me locker room door as she pushed it open and smiled at her new recruits.

"Well come on them my lovelies lets go spread our love to the world shall we?" Chiori smiled at the lack of enthusiasm on all three faces as Kuon Hizuri, Kijima Hidehito and Hikaru Ishibashi sat there in their very own bright pink jumpsuits.

**THE END.**

Well I hope you all enjoy this little one shot,

and I hope you feel better soon faith

please review and let me know what your think

Neh xxxx


End file.
